


Corellian Force of Nature

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Han Solo, orphan on Corellia, finds his foster family when one of Corellia's Jedi brings his troops home to garrison there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garrison Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480356) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Nejaa Halcyon, given a choice on where to take his troopers in the face of the resettlement clauses, petitioned to Corellia itself for permission to bring them there, despite his world's choice to stay neutral. The permission came after long deliberations, with a request that Halcyon take his place in the ranks of the Green Jedi, something he was more than ready to do. He wanted his wife and son close, while being unwilling to wait for the reformations working their way through the main Order.

Possibly, Nejaa should have known that his men would emulate him, seeking their own children to raise as young Valin ran amok among them. Scerra was thankful for their help, and loved on the cadets, and younger, that were brought into their enclave as cousins to her own son. She even encouraged them to seek further afield than just their own bloodlines.

Which was how Teck, Noir, and Jink wound up with a Corellian boy named Solo out of one of the local orphanages, Nejaa decided. After the second time of Han Solo was the ringleader of pranks and shenanigans that defied normal explanation, Nejaa decided to actually study the boy more closely… and sighed as he realized the boy was as steeped in the Force as his own son.

"You're old to start training," he said, recalling a boy he had once turned away in his search for young Jedi.

"Who said I wanted to?" Han demanded, full of bluff and bravado, wishing any of his three foster-fathers would come rescue him from the mess he'd gotten himself into.

"I don't know," Nejaa said, amused as this boy put Corellian manners on full display in that statement and the puffing up of his bravado. "Seems having all your tools at your disposal makes it easier to keep yourself out of trouble. Besides, can you imagine how proud those three men who took you in will be to have the first Jedi Apprentice among the kids of the battalion?"

Han tipped his head to the side, then crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like the things I hear about Jedi and their ideas on family and fun, and I'm really not in it for anyone else, just me… and my family."

"But you see the value in knowing how to control it, to use it for those reasons?" Nejaa asked patiently. If the boy did not wish to be a Jedi, that was fine. Perhaps it was enough to guide him to control the supposed blind luck in his life.

* * *

As predicted, Teck, Noir, and Jink absolutely crowed over their son being a Force Sensitive, and encouraged his training as an Adept, rather than a Jedi.

"Jetii wind up in too many fights, son. Be an Adept, and make that luck work for you with a little less bloodshed," Jink said. 

"I've seen you hit yourself in the eye with a hydrospanner; I don't want you with a lightsaber," Noir told him sagely. 

"But learning to better read people around you? THAT is what you need, Han," Teck confirmed.

Han grumbled about not being that clumsy, but he did prefer his blaster training to the alien feel of a lightsaber. Let Valin learn that; he'd be the best shot since his foster father Noir shot the sensor off a B2 at the full range of his rifle!

Nejaa was glad to see him settle to the limited training, and made certain it kept Han far too busy to keep getting the other children in trouble.

* * *

Han Solo should have stopped pushing his luck when he couldn't get a reading off any of the cloaked individuals, but he was fascinated by the girl in the politician's party. He kept trailing them on their tour… and was in the right place at the right time to tackle the droid that tried to snatch the girl while the others killed the body guards and tried to isolate the politician. 

His blaster came into play, echoed by two others, one from the girl… and one from the politician.

"Thank you," the beautiful woman said, while the girl eyed him with narrow appraisal… and the Force. That startled him and he fell back on his most sheepish, innocent smile for the woman.

"I thought they looked sketchy," he said.

"May I know the name of my rescuer? I am Padmé Amidala."

Han's eyes went wide. "Wow you're even prettier in person!" The words tumbled out of his mouth, earning a scowl from the girl. He then realized what he'd said, and scuffed his feet a little. Dammit, he was supposed to be sixteen and suave! "Han Solo, ma'am."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. This is Leia Skywalker-Naberrie, my daughter." While speaking, she had moved from one body guard to the next, and now knelt by the third one, face fallen and head bowed. "I should have insisted on heavier armor," she said softly.

"Wouldn't have mattered much, ma'am," Han said. "Those are assassin blasters. Fire a very narrow pulse, punches through armor easily. Tend to blow up after two shots, so not much in use."

"You know your weapons. You're not training to be a bounty hunter, are you?" Padmé asked, a faint lift to the corner of her lips.

"No ma'am. I'm part of the local garrison, thinking about a military career, so I can pilot."

Leia's nose crinkled. "Luke would like you then," she said, before going to her mother. "He's more into piloting than me."

Han managed to choke off that she was way too small to know anything about ships, and who was Luke, instead holstering his weapon and edging back as the official security started to respond.

"I will remember you, Han Solo. K'oyacyi," she said, using a standard greeting and farewell among the Vod'e An. It made him like her even more, and he gave her a two fingered salute before fading away before he could really get caught up in the investigation.

He didn't really notice that Leia's eyes tracked him, but the Force was tingling. This day had laid its own mark on his future, as well as hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, tumblr users in the SW fandom, for two things: the idea of Han with clones for dads, and all the different ways you have played with Han the Force User. I hope this sketch of those ideas suits.


End file.
